


a pair of ragged claws

by laughmedusa



Category: Brave (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughmedusa/pseuds/laughmedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>merida's sexual awakening</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pair of ragged claws

**Author's Note:**

> title from eliot

When she was but a wee thing she often wondered herself a changeling, the way she never quite fit right—at once, too little and too big, more at ease in the forest than the castle, more at home amongst nothing that looked like her nor knew her name.

She wondered this too, later, when desire first river-coursed her, left her washed and wanting and altogether out of sorts. 

But there was no one to speak to of it—not her mother, not her father, not her gamboling brothers, not the gossiping castle maids, and certainly not the thundering clansmen that left her half-terrified though she’d seen far worse—not that it mattered much anyway, the words wouldn’t come, even when she tried to whisper it alone, awake and afraid. 

It came in pieces, at first—an eye, a breast, a lip that fell through her dreams and stopped up her heart, woke her beating and breathless, tangled and tangled.

She met it in the forest, with a quick hand and shut eyes—Angus back in the stable, her feet and her dress muddied and sullied.

She went back to the castle, filled with nothing but relief, but it came again that night, and again, and again, and again, building higher and higher till it felt like her soul broke open, and she near floated away.


End file.
